


Teasing.

by sturidge



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and by slightly I mean a lot, so if you are not comfortable with underage boys and immortal gods, this is not a fic for you, this is slightly pedo-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just knew how to hit the right spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing.

Percy left out a moan.

He trusted his hips forward, closing his eyes. He tried to take a deep breathe several times, but his lungs were aching, a mix of pain and pleasure flooding through his veins that was driving him insane.

Ares hands were on his hips, controlling the rhythm; he decided when to push more, when to drive deeper. He knew it was driving Percy insane: his hands were on Ares hair, pulling the strands, unspokenly begging for more. To be complete - to no longer feel where one ended and the other began.

The god of war loved that power-play, the agony on that plead. He granted it, little by little, all the while playing with Percy's nipples - just because he know it would push him even more over the edge. Kissing it. Licking it. Teasing it. Biting it.

Anything to hear him groan.

Percy craved his nails on Ares' back. His whole body was on fire. Was that what Aphrodite felt? No wonder there were so many jealous of her.

He felt Ares leaving the marks of his teeth on his shoulder, pulling Percy's hips closer; all the way in. The demi-god's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a bit, as he unloaded between them when Ares hit the jackpot.

Kissing his neck and the way up to his ear, he could still hear Ares whisper "Toldja I was going to teach you a lesson, punk."


End file.
